1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic accessory, in particular, relates to a camera platform locking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current locking device for camera platform has a housing, a sphere for providing a support to the camera, and a locking mechanism arranged underneath the sphere. Ordinarily, the locking mechanism is a lifting assembly which works with the housing to lock the sphere by pushing the sphere upwardly, so as to prevent it from rotating. Chinese patent with publication No. CN201083949Y discloses a locking device for camera platform, from the top down comprising a sphere, a damping ring arranged underneath the sphere, and a transmission component, wherein, the transmission component has a inclined bottom surface, and a locking mechanism underneath the transmission component; the locking mechanism comprises a primary regulating assembly, and the primary regulating assembly further comprises a primary screw bolt, and a primary knob configured at the end of the primary screw bolt and arranged outside the housing; the secondary regulating assembly for fine regulation comprises a secondary knob configured at the other end of the primary screw bolt and arranged outside the housing, whose diameter is less than that of the primary knob. In the above design, the effects of regulation through primary knob and secondary knob can not be obviously distinguished, because the primary assembly and the secondary assembly share the same screw bolt and achieve the regulation through the same screw thread and the same moving distance may be achieved as the knobs rotate the same angle.